For the Love of Him
by Beji-nana
Summary: Yaoi! VegetaxGoku, TrunksxGoten. Vegeta goes over the limit to make Goku his. Chi-Chi cheats on Goku. Trunks wants a Baby. Kawaii Goku and a wise sexy Vegeta. What more could you want? R&R please.
1. I love my Friend I LOVE MY FRIEND?

For the Love of Him By: Bejiita-chan Beta-read: DarkPhyre a.k.a. Mike ((Arigatoo again Mike-san! I owe yaz! )) R Warning: Cussing, Yaoi, lemon, rape Pairing: BejiitaxGokou Author's notes: this story switches from Gokou's prospective to Bejiita's. Japanese ((Nihon go)) Uchi= home Mainichi= everyday Jaa nee= see ya  
  
Part 1: Watashi no tomodachi ga daisuki imasu yoâE¦. Imasu ka??Â ((I love my friendâE¦ I love my friend? ))  
  
GokouâEs perspective  
  
I always knew that I was capable of pushing myself to become whatever I wished, but if I achieved that goal, what else would be there for me to do? I always keep myself occupied for that reason, and leaving my home is a easy diversion. I want to stop, but I donâEt know how to. If only someone would capture me in some sort of net, then I could be restricted, with no way to escape. I would be willing to do as my master commands. But only one person could make my heart stop in such a manner. Someone who has never even shown me a smile. A smirk, or a wink at best, but never a smile. I have studied the personality of this creature, and I understand that he can be humorous at times. He wants to talk but doesnâEt know how to express his emotions. He is a serious man, but wants an appreciative companion. He thinks everyone is watching him and he doesnâEt like that. Sometimes he wishes to accomplish his goals. He even wants a certain person to recognize, and notice him. I know who this person is. Every now and then, this creature will try something that will distract me from conversations with my family. He knows how to run around my finger. But I know how to get inside of him. He reads my mind a lot, but I let him. I want him to know....but.. he already knew. He knows everything. He is so wise and observant. I admire and praise him more than I should. Maybe it's because I love him. Maybe because I constantly think about him. Or maybe its because I love his arrogance. He's an aggressive guy, and heâEll do anything to get what he wants. HeâEll also do anything to get him out of anything he doesnâEt want. His figure is complex and bold. God, his figure is perfect. Curving muscles, that slice between his clothes. If there is a God, his angels must have put together this beautiful creature. He is more than perfect, more than marvelousâE¦ more than I can have. I can never take a hold of this man. Never. I am not worthy of such a prize. So, I let him lay next to his wife, as I am supposed to lie next to mine. I allow him to do what he wants, and I will be occupied with other foolish things. Sometime my day will end, and I will not return home again. I will sleep under the stars and dream of him, as I am not supposed to. Really! I do not want to be obsessed with the prince, but these feelings have finally taken control of me. But I will not allow them to be spoken.  
  
Â   
  
------------*  
  
Â   
  
It is my day to train with the arrogant creature and I am more than afraid to. I have tried everything in my will to stop myself from seeing him, but I cannot break his wifeâEs heart. The mate of my creature has asked me to come over and maybeâE¦ MAYBE spar with Bejiita. Yes, Bejiita is his name. The great Prince 'Jita. If only he...! Do you see me? Are you listening to me? Can you notice how I lower myself when it comes to you? I am practically scared of him just because I am in lâE¦, in lo... *sigh*. No, I cannot use that word, but I will admit that I have feelings him. Yes, I care for him. I would cradle him in my arms and watch him sleep. I would wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and embrace him if he needed compassion. I would give anything to this man, anything but love. Why? Because it is too risky. I cannot allow myself to fall in love with something I cannot have. Yes, I fear something far greater than the man himself.....rejection. To be abandoned and not wanted by him. To not be loved. It would hurt. It already does. The preconcieved rejection brings me pain the more and more I think about it. So I wash my mind with ecstasy and angels, and let my pure heart lead the way. To the house, to his house, to my longing desire.  
  
Â Â Â   
  
------------*  
  
Â   
  
Ah the good old housewife. She is a dear friend of mine, another reason why I cannot have him. Damn, am I making a list now? I probably already have more than ten reasons, but I will not speak of them, nor count them, out loud. For they will hear, and they shall never hear. I greet them casually, as innocent as a sweet schoolgirl and I play with the children. I add the children to the list. When it is finally time for my creature to come down, I glance at him, walking strict and upright like the royalty he is. He snickers the moment he sees me, and then smirks. He drinks, playing with something in his hand. Finally speaking only to interrupt what his wife has to say. This is his way of greeting. I wish I could see him do it again, but I plan on leaving before anyone else arrives. I nod silently to his wife and hand over the food my own wife sent with me. I hurry to follow her, only to be out of my princes sight. I know that I would just die the moment I heard his lustfull, thunderous voice, say what I love to hear most of allâE¦  
  
âE?Kakarotto.âE?  
  
I died. I am completely in heaven now, my blood rushing to my head, I think my heart just stopped. I must be a fool for thinking I could trick my prince. I should turn and look at him, to greet him with the normal âE?Hey âE~Jiita! Ready for a spar?âE?. But this time I don't. I just pretend I donâEt want to see him and keep my head lowered to keep my eyes hidden. ItâEll be easier for me not to look at him.  
  
âE?Kakarotto, You are staying for meâE¦âE? God Bejiita, I would stay forever just to stare at you. âE?......to spar with you.âE? It was a command, a clear and distinctive command. One I don't want to follow, but I know I must. I slowly turn around, breaking my previous escape attempt. Lifting my head to reveal my eyes, I find myself staring at his magnificent features. Only a quirky smile covers my face as I try to solve and organize my emotions within.  
  
âE?Of course âE~Jiita! You know I would never miss a spar with you!âE?, including the word âE~neverâE to add an emphasis of affection to the sentence. I don't think his wife sensed the âE~strangeâE vibes that I had picked up on. And strangely, they are all coming from the prince himself. I tilt my head to the side when I notice his hands shaking. I blink my eyes when I notice how high his ki is, for such a normal presentation. And I am thrown back when he gives me a look I have never seen before. The look was mostly in the eyes. His eyes lowered, showing more his forehead. He licked his lips and jerked his head back up. Then he was suddenly gone. It wasâE¦like.... his face wasâE¦ I suddenly felt turned on!! Did his wife see Bejita's display? Was he giving that look to me? Or was it to her? What about the child?...the child!!! Where is lil Bra-chan? Why am I worrying about the child? What about Bejiita? Bejiita! His look! KAMI! Help me! Listen to me! IâEm out of my mind! I can't even think straight, my mind is swirling like whirlpool. And IâEm afraid to get out of the water and come back to reality. But this was ambiguous. My prince was playing a game. A game I would have to catch on to. But I am, yet again, afraid to play. IâEll probably loose.Only to not win him. Why did I come over in the first place? Ah yes! The delivery. Hm, I see Chi-chis food on the table, and the prince's wife is leaving with the child. Ack! That smell! What is that smell? Oh! The baby! Heh, I suppose when nature callsâE¦ Oh no! My prince! Where did he go? I start to panic! The sparring room? YES THE SPARRING ROOM! I want run, but no, I'll make him wait. Should I play hard-to-get? Well the prince is already playing a game, right? Why canâEt I?  
  
Â   
  
------------*  
  
Â   
  
I walk so slowly it feels like IâEm going nowhere. I can feel the prince getting impatient; his ki is rising unbelievably fast. I smirk at the change in his ki. I love to play with him in many different ways. Oh kami! My cheeks blush warmly. I can't allow the creature to see me like this! HeâEll know! Does he know? He probably does. Kami, he is so perfect, so dazzling, and so close! How could I let myself walk to him close enough that I-I can fell his breath andâE¦ and his smell! Kami, his smell isâE¦ is driving me insane! I roll my eyes to the pleasurable scent, engraving his mark inside of me. God, it is foolish! But I want it, I want more, I want to feelâE¦.  
  
âE?Kakarotto?âE?   
  
What? My name? Oh god yes! My name, he says it so dirty and lustfully, I love it! It makes me feel like he wants me as much as I want him. *Sigh* Only daydreams. If only they weren't.  
  
âE?Hai âE~Jiita?âE?  
  
Oh noâE¦ n-no no, no! Not that smirk! Please do notâE¦ oh kami! His sexy smirk! I lost it! IâEm insane with desire! IâEve got to have him! Him and that smirk! That haunting smirk that he always paints his beautiful face with. That smirk that changes him into a sexy piece of work. Do I sound obsessed? Maybe I am. Heh, the passion has become the obsession. Now I can understand what the creature was feeling before he admitted I was the paramount of our race. I never wanted him to do so. I wanted nothing more than to have him there, to challenge me always. So when I was old and bored, I could turn to him and he would mock me until he researched all the swear terms in the book. And then I would grin, knowing that he is my colleague, and he would never leave me. But now that he has acknowledged that he has lived a lie, will he leave me?Â   
  
âE?Kakarotto,âE?  
  
that smirkâE¦ oh kami  
  
âE?I have decided that you and I are going to train on another planet.âE?  
  
âE?Nani?âE? the confused phrase popped out of my mouth before I had the chance to say otherwise. Another planet? What planet? Why am I asking myself all these questions? The man with all the answers is right in front of me! I shall askâE¦  
  
âE?I am disgusted and tired of seeing this fucking planet! Mainichi!âE?  
  
oh I love it when he speaks in his foreign tongue. So sexyâE¦ but anyways,  
  
âE?I want you to come with me only for one reason.âE? he is pacing now âE?Only because I desire a sparring partner, and well, you obviously cannot train with a 6 month old baby, and Trunks has become the lazy ass that he is! SoâE¦âE? he spins on his heels, looking at me and only me âE?You are left.âE? Blinking and over whelmed with joy I shrug and play it cool.  
  
"I feel like I'm being picked for a game in P.E., but sure ~Jiita! You know I'll go with you!"  
  
"I am not ASKING you Kakarotto," t-that smirk again! I am TELLING you. that smirk... How bout we start keeping count of how many times this beauty likes to smirk at me!  
  
"I suggest that you go pack for year-long trip."  
  
I look out to the door. Hopefully he doesn't mean right now, nee?  
  
"Right now Kakarotto."  
  
Oh okay. He means right now, oh darn. I don't want to go if I have to leave right now. But what the heck! This is a once and a lifetime trip! Alone, in space, with BEJIITA-SAMA! Kami! I cannot wait to see what happens! Maybe we'll. nah, I'm getting too excited, it's a good thing I'm not showing it. To Bejiita I just shrug and smile at his kawaiiness.  
  
"Alright 'Jiita, I'll be ready first thing in the morning! Jaa nee!" I quickly wave and leave the premises. Teleporting would be a fast and quicker way to uchi, but who wants to go home at a time like this? IT IS LIKE I WAS ASKED ON A DATE WITH BEJIITA! Well, more like command, but heck! You must live with it or leave. I'd rather live with any bad habit as long as my Bejiita-chan was right next to me. *Sigh* my daydreaming starts to take over. Too much daydreaming and getting excited for one day, if I do say so myself. Uchi is where I am supposed to go, and for the first time in a long time, I will.   
  
========================================================== 


	2. I want you, but i can't have you

"FOR THE LOVE OF HIM"  
  
Disclaimer: yes.. of course I own this.. YAY! I OWN EVERYTHING! MWAHAAHAHAHAHA.. no,  
  
no I don't. :: puts head down in shame::  
  
BejiitaxGokou  
  
Warnings for this chapter: sum limey lime! Yum, yum! Ahh. reference to rape, angst I guess..  
  
and well. juss plain lickity split!  
  
Part 2: Watashi wa anata ga hoshii desu, demo denwa arimasen. ((I want you but I can't have  
  
you.))  
  
Bejiita's perspective  
  
So here I am, the prince of all saiyajins, trapped on a ship with my obsession. Why does he have  
  
to haunt me so? I've been watching him every chance I get. As I glance to my right, I see him  
  
preparing himself a sandwich, which is probably the only thing that baka knows how to make!  
  
Ah yes, the term 'baka'. One of the very few names I call my Kakarotto. And yes he is mine. I  
  
have already claimed him to be mine. Even though he hasn't expressed any interest in  
  
remembering that day, that day that we finally realized our love for each other, I have replayed it  
  
many times.  
  
*Sigh* Yes, and the reason he does not remember is because he mentally blocked the memories.  
  
He acts like that day never happened, but it did.  
  
It was a normal blustery day of sparring. Kakarotto had come over to eat us out of house and hold  
  
and then to spar the fat away. I, on the other hand, had a different plan. That was the day that I  
  
would take Kakarotto to be mine. I would leave the most permanent and unbearable mark upon  
  
him. I would force him to be my mate, whether he liked it or not.  
  
But of course, my plans failed as the sun failed to shine through the gray clouds.  
  
I captured Kakarotto when poison in the food I made for him began to take effect. He fell crashing  
  
through a glass table. He was finally weaker than me and this was my only chance. I have  
  
wanted this baka for years, and damnit!!, he knew it perfectly well.  
  
So I carried the flexible body up to the bedroom. He was sweating bullets and I noticed he  
  
couldn't breathe well. But by the time I was done with him, he would be back to his normal self.  
  
My poor Kakarotto, his eyes rolled back from exhaustion. He had been trying to fight the drug. I  
  
knew I had done an unforgivable thing, but it was the only way. I would do anything to feel him.  
  
And I did.  
  
I carried him through flights of stairs and finally we had reached the bedroom. It was quiet and  
  
empty. I had prepared everything the night before. Bulma had left earlier with the children. No one  
  
was in the house except my prey and me.  
  
I placed Kakarotto on the bed softly and started playing out my fantasy. By then, I had completely  
  
forgotten about closing the door because I was too excited to think. Little did I know at the time,  
  
that would be one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made in my existence.  
  
The stripping started with Kakarotto's shirt, then mine. I slowly used tongue to tease the saiyajin  
  
beneath me. I felt Kakarotto's ki increase with every lick. He was either healing from the drug or  
  
he was getting aroused. Nothing mattered to me now. As long as Kakarotto gave me the hot,  
  
deep, long and pleasureful ride that I had longed for, this would be the happiest day of my life.  
  
I rubbed my hands all over that body that I had desired for so long, sucking the moistened lips  
  
that I could finally kiss. Turning my enemy quickly into my pet, and being able to do whatever I  
  
wish made me lose my mind in a vortex of lustful craving.  
  
I didn't hear the front door open and shut downstairs. I should have been on guard. I should have  
  
been more careful with my plan. But of course I wasn't.  
  
The old perverted man and cue ball invited themselves into my house, searching for Bulma. They  
  
didn't know that I had sent her out yet, and that I had done it for a reason.  
  
I think they were just about to leave until they heard a very loud groan escape from Kakarotto. I  
  
had slid the lower garments off my dear pet down to his knees and began my touching torture. I  
  
learned even when he was drugged he was very sensitive to my touch.  
  
The first time I laid a breath upon his chest he began fidgeting. It was pure pleasure to see him  
  
like this. I moaned in his ear as a thank you for the blessed groan that came from him.  
  
My lips took over his neck as my finger lightly rubbed his entrance. Another loud cry escaped  
  
from his mouth. I continued my fingers gentle assault until Kakarotto was relentless.  
  
He ached and yelled at the top of his lungs for release. I had moaned out loud as well. I was  
  
careful not to hurt him at his critical state, but not enough to keep him from crying out louder.  
  
The cries made me shiver with pleasure, and I loved it! The cries were so loud I didn't hear the  
  
running footsteps of those two hooligans coming upstairs.  
  
They came all the way up to the bedroom and gasped at the sight in front of them. Of course I did  
  
not hear them, not until the crome-dome yelled out my name, the sound of which send reality  
  
flooding back into my mind.  
  
I blinked for several long moments and looked down at the beauty below me. I finally saw the hurt  
  
and shame in Kakarotto's eyes. He was crying, crying and still moaning loudly.  
  
I look around to find my finger still buried within him. I had quickly removed it and placed both of  
  
my hands upon my pet's blushed cheeks. I did not dare to look into the eyes of the two who had  
  
interrupted my fantasy. I just concentrated on my Kakarotto.  
  
He was still under the drugs effects. I had done an awful thing. How could I let myself go so far  
  
into drugging my love and forcing him into doing something he probably wouldn't have wanted? If  
  
I had gone too far, for my own pleasure I could have possibly killed the baka. What a goddamned  
  
fool I was!  
  
I watched as the crome-dome pushed me off of Kakarotto. He had dressed Kakarotto with his  
  
clothes that were strewn on the floor, and made sure he was still breathing. I was deep in thought  
  
while I was pushed to the ground. I let my body fall there and remained in thought for hours.  
  
Â   
  
------------*  
  
I walk around the ship, and discovered new chambers at every turn. Bulma had selected this ship  
  
for the trip. That damn woman. She had not picked up on my plan yet; and I pray that she never  
  
does. It isn't any of her concern anyways. She was just a sideshow for myself. But I should give  
  
the human SOME credit. It was she who made me realize that I did not hate my rival; I was  
  
instead loving him and enduring him in pity for my own stature.  
  
I was drifting in trances of him and I battled till the end until we gave our last breath as I slid my  
  
icy hand down his abdomen, down to the rightful place only a love could touch. So still but hot he  
  
was, looking down at his prince with glazed eyes of confusion but compassion. I knew he would  
  
pity me for waiting this long, this hour to finally make love to his shell. Aw, indeed I do. I wish and  
  
do not act. A prince in a state of being weaker than another, a prince shriveled to a sick lover. All  
  
is bewildered and I am stubborn to reveal these hopes.  
  
So I turn my head and cannot glance at the beautiful baka, instead I will keep my distance and  
  
amuse myself with this goddamn ship. Kami this is boring. I'm bored now. I was bored before,  
  
before I went back to that day, that gray, hot day.  
  
Yes, it was just after those two annoying rats came bashing into my dwelling and took sight of my  
  
long thought of plan. I remember being downstairs with my head lowered in shadows and my  
  
hands folded at my mouth. The crome-dome lecturing me of how disgusting and foolish I was for  
  
doing this to his best companion. He talked as if Kakarotto was his! That upset me the most, but it  
  
did not matter.  
  
The old man sat at the couch folding his hands as well and glared right into my eyes. I knew what  
  
he was trying to do; he was trying to get into my mind to make me feel some sort of guilt and  
  
sorrow for their Gokou. Well Damn! I'm not a 3-year-old child! I knew exactly what I did, don't you  
  
think I thought it through before I proceeding?! I am a prince of great stature and I am ALWAYS in  
  
control of my actions. It was just madness that was controlling my mind.  
  
Lust. Passion. Desire. That is all I felt when I had his body as mine. He was my obedient  
  
Kakarotto. That thought made me smirk pleasurably. Ha! That got the crome- dome angered. He  
  
threw one of Bulma's expensive vases, which she claimed came from some place called Egypt. I  
  
am not an earthling so I do not know of such geographical positions.  
  
Then it seemed like all of us in the room turned our heads toward the corner where the broken,  
  
Egyptian pieces laid, and there he was.  
  
Kawaii as ever, rubbing his left eye, his hair messier than normal and then yawning, as if he  
  
awoke from a long hard sleep. Kakarotto seemed as normal as ever.  
  
The crome-dome immediately arose from his grumpy, pissed off mood and went on to his  
  
content, joyful self. He ran over to Kakarotto and embraced him in a hug. The short man looked  
  
like Kakarotto's son if anything else. He is so short, bald and ugly. anyways.  
  
The old man on the other side smiled while he stood up slowly and warily. I'm surprise he can still  
  
hold himself up, he is so fucking old! And I?  
  
Well, I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, standing in my usual stance. But I was  
  
consumed in joy to see my pet healthy and awake. For a few moments I thought I had hurt him in  
  
some way. Some distinct way! To interrupt my thoughts the crome-dome went off blabbering  
  
about the 'horrible' and 'disgusting' things I was doing to him. I shrugged them off and smirked,  
  
while looking to the side. I was not ashamed of what I wanted, but I was ashamed that they saw.  
  
That's when I abruptly shifted my head back on Kakarotto when he said,  
  
"So?"  
  
I could not believe it! He looked at me and smiled! Did he like it? Was he feeling the same  
  
emotions and willing to express them publicly?  
  
"I don't really care what happened Kuririn-san. Honestly, I don't even remember!" he laughed. He  
  
laughed to mock me! Damn him!  
  
"All I CAN remember is that I ate a really good lunch and I guess I nodded off..." he shrugged and  
  
did his usual hand-behind-head thing to act real cute and innocent.  
  
DAMN! BAKA! He was lying! He knew every goddamn minute of what just happen! And I knew  
  
this because of those groans and moans he let out for me. YOU CAN'T OBLIVIOUSLY DO THAT  
  
WHEN YOU ARE ASLEEP!! Not those moans. kami. I blush just remembering them.  
  
*Sigh* If only I could hear them again. I lie back on the glacial wall and allow myself to sink into its  
  
ice. I want warmth now. I want only his warmth.  
  
From that day Kakarotto STILL claims that he does not remember when I was so close to fulfilling  
  
my deepest yearning. But I know he does, he just needs SOMEONE to help him remember.  
  
TBC===================================================== Yahoo! Part 2 was fun, now wasn't it?!!  
  
^_^ please ppl! R&R!! give me sumthing to work with!!! I would really like it!!  
  
AND THANK YOU AGAIN MIKE-SAN FOR BETA-READING THIS FOR ME! You're such a pal.. oh shucks! ::blush:: anyways! Thankx for reading! PART 3 is on itz way! 


	3. I have a bad head huh?

Part 3: Watashi no atama ga rerui desu nee? ((My head is bad huh? Or I am confused. ))  
  
Gokou's perspective  
  
Oh yum, yum! I love making sandwiches! Heh, then again, it's the only thing I know how to make!  
  
Heh, silly me! AH! DELICIOUS! I savor of the taste of this sandwich! I have no idea why I am so  
  
taken by this edible substance. Oh Son Gokou! Just shrug it away! Besides, it is my turn to  
  
determine if we are on the right course or not.  
  
I smile brightly as I walk through the empty halls. Gosh, they all look so cold and alone. oh well!  
  
This sandwich is really good! Yum! Oh! Here we are! I'm finally at the room with all the colorful  
  
buttons. I don't have the slightest idea of what they do, Bejiita just pointed out the ones in the very  
  
front. Those are the ones that control our destination.  
  
Oh! This leather chair is more comfy than I thought! Okay, soo desu nee. ah cool! We're right on  
  
track! From what Bejiita told me, we're heading toward a small planet with no living beings other  
  
than fruit and lots of color. Hm, sounds fun. But I also remember the other things he told me.  
  
"Now Kakarotto, I want you to check every 2 hours if we are on track, got it?"  
  
"Ah, yeah Bejiita, d-demo."  
  
"No buts Kakarotto! It's a simple task so just handle it, alright?" that's when he started to walk  
  
away, seeming to conclude the conversation, but he stopped to add "Oh, and one more thing."  
  
he gave me the most coldest glare I have ever seen in my existence "Don't you dare come near  
  
my chambers OR me, Kakarotto."  
  
And poof, he was gone! I stood there for many, many, MANY moments replaying that last  
  
message over and over in my head. He had such an evil tone it made me shiver. I thought "Gosh!  
  
What did I do now?! I just take one-step and he's all over my ass! Complaining about the most  
  
absurd things!" I hate it.  
  
Sometimes I don't even know why I love him so much. But then I think about it and I know the  
  
answer. It is because of that stubborn, hateful attitude. I want to be the one to change him, to  
  
make him a good man. I want to have a special place in his heart, whether it's of friendship or,  
  
may I say, love? *Sigh*, I only wish. *Sigh* again.  
  
These controls are really confusing. I should let my curiosity go and ask Bejiita what all these  
  
lights mean, but I won't. I know better than to displease the 'great' Bejiita-sama. Aye, I will never  
  
understand that. that gorgeous piece of hot creation! *Blush* Kami, there I go again. Gosh! I  
  
completely forgot about my sandwich! Yum! Still tastes good as ever!  
  
"Kakarotto." HOLY SHIT!  
  
"ACK!" MY SANDWICH! There goes my sandwich! All over the controls! All scattered over the  
  
lights! STAINING MY PANTS! I let out a cry for my beloved sandwich, then I turn to look back at  
  
that man who ruined my perfectly good creation!  
  
"Hey Bejiita! You didn't have to scare me like that, ya know!" I give off a quick "hrmph" and go  
  
back trying to get my sandwich off of my pants!! Great, now the ham is soaking through and it's  
  
going to look like I had an accident! Stupid Bejiita! Why did he have to go and scare me like that! I  
  
swear that man. *gasp*! Holy fucking shit! I feel a breath on the back on my neck! Nani? OH MY  
  
GOSH! Its Bejiita's breath! Oh kami! I don't dare to look at him or see how close he is to me. I  
  
swallow hard. Kami, I bet I'm blushing bad now. YES! I'M BLUSHING VERY BAD! Ack! It's really  
  
hot in here.  
  
"Kakarotto, why don't you stop crying over that stupid sandwich and look at me." Look at you?  
  
ARE YOU KIDDING!? I'll be hypnotized by your glare! I know because it's happened before. But  
  
common! He said my sandwich was stupid! Hey, that's not cool!  
  
"B-Bejiita? What are you doing?!" I keep my eyes straight on the panel before me. Okay, maybe I  
  
should forget about the sandwich and concentrate on WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!  
  
This is dream! It has to be! I never get what I want! I'm Son Gokou! I fulfill other people's wants, n  
  
not my own! Right? RIGHT!  
  
"You remember that day." Day? What day?  
  
"That day where." Ummm. Would someone mind telling me WHY THE HELL HE IS PUTTING  
  
HIS HANDS ON MY CHEST!? Kami! This is insane!  
  
"I touched you." And now his hands are moving downward. Oh god! Don't tell me where  
  
they're going next. *Swallows hard, beads of sweat form everywhere*  
  
"Like this?" his voice, kami. I lost my control by his voice. His lips tickle my ear, as his voice is  
  
deep and lustful. He is clearly horny, stirring the same feeling in me. That is when I discover.  
  
OH MY GOD! I quickly jump out of the seat and start to walk away as fast as I could. I cannot just  
  
believe I allowed his hands down there for that long! I was so hypnotized by his voice I didn't  
  
notice his playful hands rubbing my manhood through my pants!  
  
What the hell is going on here? Bejiita MUST be drunk or something! This isn't him! THIS  
  
ISN'T ME! Why am I running away? Does he want me? Here? Now? Wait a minute. That's it!  
  
Why didn't I think of this before?!  
  
I rush back to the control room where I see Bejiita resting, lying against the control panel as if he  
  
knew I would return. I glare at him and step slowly inside the room. The lights and gears are  
  
blinking and moving like crazy, and little chirps of the machine can be heard, but that's all.  
  
Everything else is silent and tense. I have broken the silence.  
  
"I know what you're up to Bejiita." He's smirking, god why can't I oppose that smirk?  
  
"Oh? So you finally remember." Taunting me. He plays the innocent prince. Why? And what the  
  
hell is he talking about?  
  
"I don't know what I'm suppose to remember Bejiita, but I do know your fucked up plan!" I clench  
  
my hands into a fist and take a step forward to gather more courage.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? How dare you invite me on this so-called "spar trip" to take advantage of  
  
me and try to seduce me!? I'm sorry Bejiita, but I'm not gonna." that's when he threw his head  
  
back and let out a laugh, and not just an ordinary laugh, it was a hysterical laugh, a laugh that  
  
echoed through the halls and compartments of the ship.  
  
I blink like crazy. What is he laughing at? I AM SERIOUS! I don't want to get raped! If he loves  
  
me he would respect me! Besides, I don't really think rape is the most romantic thing to do on a  
  
ship in the middle of space.  
  
"Dear Kami, Kakarotto! You're such a."  
  
"Hey! I'm serious here Bejiita!" I interrupt him to make sure he got the fucking point! I don't like to  
  
be made fun of! That's mean! Why wouldn't he or anyone take this seriously?  
  
"Kakarotto. You still force yourself to forget that day, nee? But inside, you know every fucking  
  
detail of it. You loved it!" He starts to walk toward me now with another one of his sexy smirks.  
  
Kami, he's to die for! But right now I'm not in the mood. I'm actually angered by him! He's playing  
  
with my mind, trying to make me think.of....of...of what? AND WHAT THE HELL DOES 'THAT'  
  
DAY HAVE TO DO WITH RAPE!?  
  
"Try to remember that day when you received that horrible stomachache at my house. You  
  
thought it was it was the food, but it was actually poison. I poisoned your food before you arrived.  
  
Why? So you could be flexible and vulnerable so I could take advantage." He is at my reach. I  
  
can smell his scent perfectly. But his words, they sound so familiar. I DO remember getting an  
  
upset stomach at his house before, but I just fell asleep and after that I felt cured! He poisoned  
  
me!?! But why, and what does day have to do with now?  
  
"You fell right into my trap and you knew it. You knew after I took you up to the bedroom and  
  
started my fun." He rubbed the back of his hand against my cheek. I can feel it, but I do not react  
  
to it, I am too in depth with his words. It was like he was telling me one of my own dreams.  
  
"The touching, the licking, the heat. You loved every goddamn moment of it. You moaned so  
  
loudly for me and you shivered at my every touch. It was breath-taking." He lowered his voice to a  
  
whisper, a whisper only I could hear. What the heck is going on here!? He knows one of my dreams about him? But how? Unless.  
  
"If only we could replay that scene again Kakarotto. Let me touch you like I did before."  
  
"NO!" I scream out and back away from his body. I can't take this madness anymore! He was  
  
lying! He had to! That never happened! It was dream! It was a fucking dream!  
  
"Stop playing with me Bejiita! It's not funny! This isn't funny! I-I'm serious!"  
  
"And so am I Kakarotto." He stomps right up to me and grabs my collar as he usually does. He  
  
stares into my eyes, so I stare back at his.  
  
I don't want to believe that he is serious. He couldn't be. I'm in complete disbelief. I won't give into  
  
his tricks!  
  
"You claimed for Kami's sake that you did not have any memory of my plan. Your crome-dome of  
  
friend and elderly distorted fool pleaded for you to discipline me for what they saw. Kakarotto,  
  
their eyes watched, as I was lost with you, your body was still trembling with pleasure underneath  
  
mine."  
  
"Please! Stop Bejiita!" I begged. But his voice told me everything I already knew.  
  
Those emotions were locked away and stored for evil. Then that evil came with the right key,  
  
Bejiita's words, and set them loose. Now I am consumed with them once again, like I was  
  
whenever they sought to haunt me in my sleep.  
  
*Sigh* I can't believe that my love would do this to me. I have to ask him.  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Bejiita? You knew it was only going to hurt me."  
  
He smirks softly at me and nods justifiably. His eyes are so remarkable up close. I could not  
  
believe that he so close to me, especially after he told me to stay away from him.  
  
"Kakarotto, I needed to refresh your memory, for I crave to feel you again. I wanted you, and I  
  
had you for a brief moment, but that will never feed my hunger. I still lust you now, at this  
  
moment." Bejiita, so close and so beautiful, he closed eyes slowly just after he made sure mine  
  
did. But I faked it, opening them quickly.  
  
I gave my creature a compassionate look for he looked so eager to kiss me. I stand stiff and smile  
  
at him. He has a look of honesty. I believe he just confessed his love for me.... but that cannot be  
  
true, I never get what I desire! But this, I cannot allow. I am a married man!  
  
What? Chi-chi? How did she get into my head? Ah yes, I married her, why did I marry her again?  
  
I can't seem to. AH KAMI! His lips! His lips are so warm! Oh god! I'm melting in warmth and lust.  
  
It's heaven! Pure life is restored to my mind and those emotions that the evil stroked are washed  
  
away.  
  
I moan softly with happiness. I am so over whelmed with love now. My Bejiita, he. MY BEJIITA!  
  
His tongue! God, it tastes like honey. Mmm. I love it. Sweet and sleek. He slowly rubs it against  
  
mine, making sure that he covers every inch with enough detail to last long memories. My Bejiita  
  
is more talented than I thought! Actually, I did have a reasonable idea of how his kisses felt. I  
  
daydream about them, every night, every day.  
  
Such a wonderful feeling this is. I cannot explain with words how much I've waited for this  
  
moment to happen. I, Son Gokou, can finally confess that I love Prince Bejiita.  
  
"ATTENTION: We have just reached Planet Rujidyo. Please prepare for landing in 5 minutes.  
  
Final warning, please prepare for landing in 5 minutes. Thank you" 


	4. Let's go home

========================================================== Part 4: uchi ni ikimashou. ((Let's go home.)) ==========================================================  
  
Bejiita's perspective  
  
Love is only a word that can mean two things: You crave them or you mate with them. I, on the other hand, have not experienced any of those feelings but when my lips slid against the tender flesh of Kakarotto I knew that there could be such a love. If only we could spare a moment in deep emotion like that again. If only he would come out of his chambers and talk to me, but no. He refuses to. He is in some sort of rebellion against seeing, hearing or smelling me. He locked himself in his room the minute we stopped the kiss. He ran with speed and left me bewildered. Why would he do this? Didn't he enjoy it? Am I not a pleasurable kisser, do I not meet his standards? It doesn't matter. I would be the one who chooses if he was worthy or not, but he is. I do want him as I always have. I wouldn't have another. I don't want another! No.., one can ever take his place in my heart. Yes, I do have a sensitive spot for the baka. He made me into what I am today. Saved me from what Freeza would have created.  
  
But now, I am in uncertainty and solitude. Sitting at the control pad, looking outside at this colorful planet that I picked for this foolish trip. I have gone outside a couple of times to spar with my invisible opponent, but he isn't as affective as Kakarotto. He would place me in the spot like he always does. But will he come out? Will he stop being such a mysterious fool and just tell me what the hell is wrong? HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! I don't even know what time it is anymore, all I know is.  
  
"Bejiita-san?"  
  
My ears perk up to the sound of his voice. Finally I can hear that soothing song echoing through the ship. Heaven.  
  
"Nani?" I make sure I do not turn my head to face him. He should not see my face for I want him to think I am mad at him, as I always am.  
  
"Bejiita. I-I wanna go home now." I blink a few times to register the words of Kakarotto into my head.  
  
What does this mean now? He wants to go home to escape from me? Or does he miss his kinship. But no! I will not have this! I love the feeling of Kakarotto being in some sort of cage that he cannot escape unless I say so. This ship confines him from going too far from me. I love this feeling of power. I will not let go of it so easily.  
  
"And why do you wish to return, Kakarotto?" my voice is toned in a disapprove manner. I look to the side to see where he stands. He should be behind me, but instead he is nearly next to me. Right now I can tell that he has one of his compassionate looks. One he is throwing at me with that guilt of innocence. He will always be kawaii Kakarotto.  
  
"I-I.I just miss everyone Bejiita." He knew that he had to have some sort of reason behind the truth or else I would not buy his excuse. But of course I didn't. I turned the leather chair to face him directly. He has a sparkle of surprise but of fear as well. He is afraid of me? But why is that? Maybe it is the anger that I am showing that he is afraid of. But Kakarotto should never be afraid of me, he should only be afraid of what I think.  
  
"You lie. Tell me what the hell is going on Kakarotto."  
  
"B-But."  
  
"I demand to know NOW!" my fist slam against the armrest causing it break into two different pieces and falling at the sides of the chair. Kakarot is some what startled by my action and moves back a step. I still glare at his peach painted face, wanting to kiss it but at the same time, wanting to punch it. Stupidity over comes my mind when I look at him. Who does he think he is to play games with his prince? I still long for the day he would call my name out as 'Prince Bejiita' but that would never come from the baka. He takes in a deep breath to speak. Go ahead Kakarot; speak your lies, for you always lie to me.  
  
"Bejiita. what we did was." he looks to the side. I suppose he meant to say something else.  
  
"What happens if." Now he concentrates on the other side of the spacecraft. What hell is he doing?  
  
"Chi-chi." His voice mixes from a considerate fool to a presidential leader. He prepares to lecture me with the usage of his human wife. Disgusting.  
  
"Chi-chi would not like this at all Bejiita! I. I'm married a-and you're married. We have children Bejiita! A-And we're both males?!"  
  
"Oh." I stand my ground "So that's what it is. You locked yourself in your chambers to whip up a few good reasons that you can use to show that our kiss was wrong." My eyes glare at his. I can tell by his eyes that I have the control in this argument and he is going to parish. And goddamnit, he knows it. Heh, foolish saiyajin. He should have stayed in his room longer to prepare to deal with me. I know his little innocent games and this time he is going to lose.  
  
"Well Kakarotto, I'm sorry to say this, but you're wrong. You're not going to get far with that babyish act with me. You're a saiyajin for Kami's sake! Grow up! See the light! Take what you want and don't think twice." I take a few steps closer, till I can hear his heart beat. I know he is tense right now; his eyes give it all away.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool Kakarotto?" I whisper to him as my hands cup both of his rosy cheeks. Again I want a slender kiss from him, and I'm going to get it.  
  
"No." he pronounces in a whisper, quickly answering me.  
  
"Then why question this?" I peck a kiss on his moist lips. So warm as they were before, I smile at him.  
  
"B-because, I'm afraid Bejiita. Loosing you would."  
  
"It's Prince Bejiita." I capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Sliding our tongues in a combat of love, pressing my body against his. He falls backward to the wall and leans against it for support, because I am crushing him against it. I can't help it; the desire of having him is driving me insane! I must have more. He tastes so wonderful!  
  
My right hand quickly slides down his body and takes hold of his manhood. The kiss is broken by his pleasurable howl. Kami, it's like that day is being played all over again! Everything I can remember about his groans and moans are being refreshed. Magnificent! All of this is breath taking!  
  
I lick his neck as his head rolls back and forth at my work. I make sure I cover his whole area. Pressing my palm on the head of his member and rubbing against it in circles. I smirk at myself, how did I become so gifted? I guess I have wanted this for so long I know exactly what to do.  
  
Kakarotto's hands capture the ends of my hair and comb his fingers through it. Hmm fantastic feeling, but I still want more. I raise my head and look at his gorgeous face. His cheeks are over whelmed in blush, his eyes are scrunched closed and his mouth is silently open. I take the opening and dash my tongue inside his mouth. He moans very little then moves his head to side. I blink at first but then move my lips to where he moves his. I start to press up against them but then they are moved away from me again! What is this?  
  
My left hand was pressing Kakarot against the wall but I took it and grabbed his chin with it. He opens his eyes to look at me with fear and purity.  
  
"Kiss me goddamnit." I demand in a whisper and capture him in a passionate kiss again. He now obeys and doesn't move his lips but opens his mouth enough for my tongue to enter. Perfect. He is finally obeying my commands. I suppose I did get him into a corner and shot him down for good.  
  
But now I must finish my playing. Kakarot is being forced into this manner and I finally have control of my actions. I will not be the animal I was that day, even though it felt good. This is a choice for my mate. And my mate will choose when he will let his prince have him. Or I'll just take him if he makes me wait too long.  
  
I release my grip around his member and slid my hand up to my mouth, breaking off from the kiss. Kakarot is completely out of breath, as he slides down the wall of the ship. I smirk down at him, then glance at my hand. It appears to be wet and moist. I smirk again. I make sure I lick all of the pre-cum off my hand in the sexiest way I can, since I know Kakarotto is watching me. His eyes only on me, as they should always be. He has yet to know that he belongs to me. I am HIS prince and he is MY mate.  
  
"Alright Kakarotto," I walk over to the control pad and lower myself in the immense leather chair "uchi ni ikimashou."((Let's go home))  
  
I start fiddling with the controls as I hear Kakarotto moan softly. He tries to raise his body from the floor but I suppose the shock from my work wore him out. I smirk yet again. This is only the beginning my dear Kakarotto, there is much more to come.... 


End file.
